1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle illumination devices and more particularly pertains to a lawnmower headlight system for illuminating an area in front of a lawnmower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle illumination devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle illumination devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle illumination devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,451; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,135; U.S. Design Patent 307,911; U.S. Design Patent 249,266; and U.S. Design Patent 274,250.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a lawnmower headlight system for illuminating an area in front of a lawnmower which includes a generator coupled to an engine of the mower for generating electrical power, an illumination assembly secured to an engine of the mower, and a control switch mounted to the handle of the mower for operation by an individual to effect energization of the illumination assembly to permit mowing during poor ambient light conditions.
In these respects, the lawnmower headlight-system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating an area in front of a lawnmower.